


Untitled Spencer/Brendon (Domestic Ficlet)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <em>oh god it's wonderful / to get out of bed / and drink too much coffee / and smoke too many cigarettes / and love you so much</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Spencer/Brendon (Domestic Ficlet)

  
**TITLE:** Untitled Spencer/Brendon (Domestic Ficlet)  
**WORD COUNT:** 475-ish  
**RATING:** G  
**WRITTEN FOR THE PROMPT:** _oh god it's wonderful / to get out of bed / and drink too much coffee / and smoke too many cigarettes / and love you so much_  


  
The thing about being in love with Brendon is, it doesn't hurt. It's fun, and it's _easy,_ and sometimes it's silly and sometimes it's stupid and sometimes it's maybe a tiny bit achy, like when Brendon was dating Sarah and yeah, okay, that wasn't the greatest thing ever, but it still didn't _hurt._ There are no sharp edges to it, is the thing, because Brendon is _Brendon_, and he kind of doesn't even know what sharp edges are.

He kind of also doesn't know that Spencer is in love with him, but that part almost doesn't even matter. It's not like Spencer _expects_ anything, Brendon makes him perfectly happy just by being Brendon, and yeah, that's cheesy as fuck, but like. It's _Brendon._ These things rub off, okay?

So they get up in the mornings and Brendon sings made-up songs to the coffee maker _("Ohhhhh, my love...my darling. I've thiiiiirsted for...a cup. Are you still ONNNN?")_ while Spencer toasts Pop Tarts, and then they sprawl around the living room and pretend they're going to write music while secretly edging toward the Guitar Hero guitars, and then Brendon wins fourteen games in a row and gives Spencer a perfect excuse to wrestle him to the ground and roll around with him for awhile, and then maybe someone calls to invite them somewhere and they stagger off to shower and dress and accidentally write half of an _actual_ song with their toothbrushes hanging out of their mouths, Brendon hovering in the hallway with foamy lips and drippy hair while Spencer uses his comb and his toothbrush holder to keep time with Brendon's humming against the bathroom counter. And sometimes they go out, and sometimes they stay in, and sometimes they bicker like an old married couple but most of the time they just _laugh_ a lot.

Brendon just makes Spencer feel...really _free._

Someday maybe he'll do something about it. There's really nothing about it to be afraid of, because Brendon is Brendon and even if he isn't interested, he'd never, ever be a dick about it, and the truth is, Spencer kind of thinks that maybe, if he was presented with the opportunity directly, Brendon would probably be at least a little bit interested anyway. Sometimes, when Brendon is laughing and playful and seems so fucking happy just to be _around_ Spencer, just to have his attention all to himself like that, Spencer even dares to think he'd maybe be _more_ than a little bit interested.

So, yeah. Someday maybe he'll do something, or maybe Brendon will, or maybe it'll just happen naturally all by itself. For once, Spencer isn't going to worry about it, because when it happens--if it happens--that'll be easy, too, and right now, there's really no hurry.

Spencer is happy and in love, and that is totally good enough for now.


End file.
